1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus for recording information on a special recording medium as well as normal recording paper.
2. Related Background Art
In ink-jet recording apparatuses or the like, an ink attached to a recording medium must be immediately absorbed therein. If a recording medium is paper, its ink-absorbing property is good. However, if the recording medium is a film sheet such as an OHP, an ink cannot be immediately absorbed therein because a coating layer is formed on the surface of the sheet.
In order to improve ink absorption, a film sheet is proposed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open (Kokai) No. 136480/1983 wherein an ink receiving layer having a high ink absorbing capacity is formed on a transparent base film. The ink absorption speed of this film sheet is high, and at the same time, the recorded contents can be observed from the opposite major surface to which the ink is not attached. The recorded contents appear as if they are coated by the base film, thereby obtaining a high-quality, glossy image.
However, if this recording medium is used in a conventional recording apparatus, the observing surface is the rear surface, and the right and left sides are inverted, resulting in inconvenience.
The inverted image is recorded using software but control is complicated.
If this film sheet is used in the conventional recording apparatus, since the observing surface is the rear surface of the conventional recording medium, the right and left sides of the image are reversed. The overlapping order of the inks is also reversed, and a color value difference is large as compared with recording on normal recording paper.